


Understanding

by Lady J (ladyjax)



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/Lady%20J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo.  Erin. A bottle of whiskey and a little bit of truth.</p><p>Originally written on LJ: 7/16/2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> References the ep, "A Means to An End."

  
Theo studied the amber liquid in the crystal tumbler only a moment before she drained it. Carefully, she placed the glass back at the table and nodded to Erin.

The CO of Thunder Mountain poured two more fingers of whiskey in Theo's glass before tending her own. Erin spared the whiskey bottle the briefest of glances. Between the two of them, they had nearly killed it. Regarding Theo, Erin said, "I heard what you said to Markus."

Theo fixed one bleary eye on the other woman. "What the fuck are you talking about?" The vulgarity rolled off Theo's lips so easily that Erin didn't even bother to feel offended.

"About names. Here in the Mountain. Back out in the world."

A snort of derision came from the smaller woman. "Figures you'd have your nose in ev'rybody's business." Theo leaned forward on one arm. "Or are you afraid your boy Markus might come over to my side of the fence?"

Erin drank down part of her whiskey, felt it burn into her belly before she answered. "I'm not worried about Markus," she said slowly. "He'd never survive out there and he knows it. And I know about what's going on here in the Mountain because that's my job."

Theo sat back. "Huh. Tough girl. I like that." She drained the last of her whiskey and put her glass on the table. "You got a last name?"

"Mmm hmm."

Pause. "Ain't gonna tell me are you?"

Erin looked at Theo over the rim of her glass. "I'll think about it."

A soft chuckle in the cafeteria gloom. "Bitch," Theo said easily.

"Back at you," the other woman replied and finished the last of her whiskey.


End file.
